The Cold Hand of Death is More Loving than that of the Living
by SkyeOralee
Summary: Skye, Aaron, and Finis. All three demigods, Skye and Aaron are not aware of this, but Finis is a reaper of souls for his father. What happens when all three of them cross paths?
1. Chapter : 1 - Ice

_**A/N: No matter how much, I (we), want to be Rick Riordan, we are not. Any PJ characters/ideas used in this are entirely not mine. Just the way they are used**_

_**Skye**_

Skye walked down the streets of Southern Brooklyn, in the winter it was warm, like a desert. In Brooklyn, it always seemed to be that way. But it felt disturbing too, Skye always felt odd there. But when she was in Manhattan, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Like she was at home. At the current moment, her home was an orphanage near the Empire State Building. It had always seemed cruel to her that she had to live in an orphanage whilst other children skipped around gleefully.

Skye was a 15 year old well-weighted tan girl, with frizzy ginger hair. She always seemed to be.. Cold blooded? I guess you could call it that. But, anyways. She was always cold, both in personality and physicality. She never forgave, if one of the nuns at the orphanage hit her hard she put that nun on a list, not a kill-list. But, when she left she vowed to come back and make it a better place. Fire all the rude nuns, who just decided to be jerks. Make it all warm, and comfortable. The place she lived in, certainly wasn't that.

Skye walked in the orphanage and was yelled at for being out past curfew, she was swatted with a paddle a few times and she walked off the pain. She got in her little cot, that had a secret ice cooler under it, just to cool herself on when pissed off by the nuns. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter : 2 -Love

Another one of the 'weird' ones, most people would call him. He didn't exactly know why himself, but it was okay for him at-least. Sometimes there would be happy smiles going around where he was, but most of the time it was the exact opposite. Yet he could always find a way to be confident, and keep going on with whatever he was doing. School? No problem, F's were coming like a machine. It didn't really matter though, his dad only sent him because he didn't have enough time to homeschool the boy, yet he didn't care much about his grades. He looked mostly like an average boy at his age. He had somewhat-short light brown hair, although some people would say he looked like a furball even though in his opinion, his hair was perfectly fine. Some opinions may be classified correctly, as his hair _did_ reach down to the middle of his neck, but besides that it was fine. Aaron did what a usual kid his age would do: school, mindlessly do homework, pray for good grades, study, then fail anyway.

Although this may seem not normal to many people, in his eyes it was. As he casually walked to school on Monday (Because thats what demigods did back then.), he didn't really pay attention to the others. It was a normal day, looks of disgust- maybe envy, were being shot at him. He wouldn't know why. Some smiled, some frowned, and some looked like they were ready to faint. Faint for what? He didn't know. He barely knew anything in this jungle of mystery called School. Try to pay attention, fail anyway. That's how school was for him. Maybe he could ask his dad to help? He tried before, "Not enough time," his father said. Of course there wasn't enough. There never was . . .

After-school, (which also _seemed_ normal) he would walk out with his large bookbag, filled with all kinds of confusing school subjects. Algebra, science, humanities, and those terrible things. Always, always, always the same. It even seemed like every single tiny detail could be new. A new small paper in the classroom? Noticed. A new pile of F-graded homework? Noticed. It was almost as if instinct to see these new things. He nearly knew everyone in the school, except the ones in higher grades. Those people he knew were most likely trouble, but tried to avoid them as much as he could. He got home, did his homework as his dad smashed keys in his keyboard in the background as if he was born to write news articles and came out with one, and Aaron ignored it. He managed to most of the time at-least. Afterwards with an empty stomach, he went off to bed.


	3. Chapter : 3 - Death

As Philimena walked down the street she peered behind her back over and over again. Someone or something was following her, this wasn't unusual considering she was a demigod she always was being followed. But this time she didn't know another demigod was following, Finis was his name. Born under the watchful eye of death himself.

Being the child of death, he had to reap for his father when he was too busy to do it himself. His target now, Philimena who had been hiding amongst the mortals for years after she stole his obsidian gem. This gem could wreak havoc on the mortal world more horrible than the atomic bomb and if she planned to do wrong with it they would all pay a horrible price.

There were many things she could do to ruin everything these mortals had built their world up to be. Gods would jump at the chance to get this gem, anything to make themselves more powerful. He watched as Philimena walked into a house pulling the gem out of her pocket, twirling it around with ease. Finis spread his black wings, feathers shooting out like arrows and pinning themselves in near-by walls. Crows caw and fly away startled, Philimena turns around and sees nothing even though Finis was there a moment ago.

Finis has mastered the ability to hide between death and life, between the underworld and the mortal world, so not even demigods could see the reaper. Finis shot off into the sky and circled the house Philimena had just walked into. He slowly lowered himself to the grass, his black hair blowing towards the sky. The green grass turning black and gray around his bare feet, he walked towards the door wondering how he was going to reap her without her using the obsidian gem.

Finis pulled out his scythe made of stygian iron, sucking the light out of the air. It radiated power as if it could cut through the sky itself. Almost as tall as him the scythe could easily cut through a man. Finis folded his wings to his back and twisted the door handle it stayed lock "Damn" he muttered. Maybe too loud because the door handle started to rotate, he stepped back ready to attack when an old woman answered the door "Hello deary" she said is a sleepy voice, he knew she could not see him for what he was but still he was nervous.

The old woman smiled and he saw she wasn't human, her teeth sharpened to points, Finis rolled back away from the thing he once thought to be a woman. She lunged at him with a horrid growl and tried to gnaw his arm. He brought his scythe up to strike when his vision started to blur, his knees started to wobble. When he looked down he saw a bite mark large enough to have come from a shark spilling blood onto his stomach. He collapsed and let darkness take him.


	4. Chapter : 4

_**Skye**_

Skye woke up coughing, after she was fully awake she saw that the whole room was covered in ice, nuns and all. Her eyes were widened and she got up, the room itself wasn't cold, but she could feel the presence of the cold. She walked out of the front door, disturbed, "Never going back there" she muttered before walking into her school. She took a deep breath and walked into her first class. Skye looked over and saw a furbal- No wait that's a boy, she thought.

The class quickly ended, and she praised the lord. She walked out of the classroom, and started talking to that furbal- No wait, still a boy.

"Hey, uh, just a random question. You may be disturbed, but do you ever feel.. Different?" Skye glared at him.

The head-of-hair looked at her curiously, and sighed. "

Different? If your definition of different is bad grades and annoyed looks being shot at you 24/7, then yes. Very different."

"Yeah… Bad grades? Same here, I have ADHD and Dyslexia." Skye sighed, she was always called names back at the home- Oh.. Right.

"ADHD and dyslexia? That's weird..I have both of those too. Now this got somewhat disturbing…" he said somewhat in a weird way, as if he had trouble saying it.

"Hmm… I, uh, always seem to be cold. Never need to wear a jacket out there in the freezing snow. It's not ever really, cold to me. I don't really understand cold, honestly." Skye replied to him, her voice bubbly. The chia pet- no, still a boy, sighed quietly. "So basically, you can't feel the cold? That's…weird. Too many odd things are happening just in this small conversation."

Before Skye could answer, a hole opened up in the floor "What the hel-" she managed to say before getting knocked across the room, blood coming out of the corners of her mouth. She stared at the monster, blurry eyed.

It was a giant serpent with three tongues and a long crest going down its back.

The head-of-hair's mouth gaped open at the creature. "It's...It's one of the things I read in History about Greek mythology...It's a Colchian Dragon!" he said in amazement, and complete fear at the same time.

Skye whispered "Ice… I need… Ice…" she managed to get out before passing out.


	5. Chapter : 5

As Finis's eyes shot open he looked around and saw the old woman sewing up him wound on his stomach, he tried to sit up only to be held down by multiple restraints. The old lady hummed herself a tune as she worked, Finis looked to the left and saw his target. Philimena he tried to break the restraints but they wouldn't budge, his vision started to blur with the effort he was putting in to breaking the restraints. And he closed his eyes again and slept.

When he awoke his wound had disappeared leaving only a scar, he was filled with energy and tried to escape yet again only to be held down. The old lady came over "You're awake" she chimed with childish glee. She pulled out a shimmering object from her back pocket and filled it with a clear liquid. Philimena came over looming in front of him, holding a scalpel brazen with blood. He knew what they were going to do take his heart, the heart of a son of death, and the obsidian gem could destroy life as we know it.

He had to escape and fast, he struggled and twisted yet to no avail. His anger started to boil his mind into a primordial soup, his veins started to turn black and he was filled with an energy that felt as if he had just eaten the sun. He was burning on the inside yet barely noticed, he pushed up his left hand and it broke through the restraint. He pulled the others free, and shot up he launched himself towards the wall and did a roll to lighten the fall. He glanced over and saw his stygian iron scythe he rushed for it only to be blocked by the old woman who bellowed in a voice unlike what she had sounded like before "Get him!". Philimena lunged at him, sidestepping she crashed into the old woman knocking her over.

Finis grabbed the scythe and in one clean movement removed the head from the old woman who was now dust. Philimena shuddered and stepped back only to slip in the dust of her partner, she reached for her blade "Don't" Finis said with such force she stopped in her tracks. He touched the tip of the blade to her forehead and pushed forward blood spilling onto the blade only to be absorbed by it. Finis took out a jar and reached into her throat and wrenched out a glowing orb, the soul, and put it in his jar labeled Philimena Daughter Of Hermes. Finis gathered his stuff, and bolted into the air crashing through the roof. He saw a commotion towards the southern part of town and headed there.

Skye's eyes fluttered open and she saw the head-of-hair "St-Stop freaking out." She managed to get out, while getting up "We.. We need to get help. You stay here.." she muttered before limping off somewhere.

Skye walked into the somehow-not destroyed teachers lounge and took a bag of ice out of the freezer. The cold of the ice absorbed into her and a burst of energy went through her. She promised herself she wouldn't do this, but she made a dagger out of Elysian Floe, just a small ice dagger. She ran out of the teachers lounge with so much energy to spare and caught the dragons attention "Hey! Three tongues! Look at me!" the Colchian Dragon hissed and turned around, Skye's eye glinted "Eat ice." she threw the dagger into it's mouth and the Colchian Dragon started choking, the back of it's neck bubbling. It hissed one last time and said something "Run." it managed to make out before turning into golden dust.


	6. Chapter : 6

_**Chapter 6**_

((mini author note: from now on the PoV is universal.))

Aaron just stood there, dumbfounded. "...Wha-...Why-...How-.." he looked around at the scene, as if Christmas was cancelled, he looked extremely confused with a very large hint of fear. "Who...Who are you?" he said in a fearful voice, his inner crybaby coming out.

Skye announced her name "I'm Skye Oralee, as you can see I can create Ice.

Well, it's not exactly Ice. More like Floe, a blessed type of Ice. I'm not exactly sure how, but I know I can." Aaron sighed, and started to regain himself. He took in a few deep breathes, and lightly said. "And my name is Aaron. . .I don't see how a last name would matter, but okay. Do you...have any idea of what just happened?"

"No, not really. But instincts kind of just took over." Skye replied, grimly. Mr. Furball-Head shrugged. "Do you know what happened to everyone else, or are they…" and stopped, not bothering to presume they were 'dead'.

"Probably." she said, looking around "We should get out of here." Aaron nodded, and looked around at the rest of the now-wreck of the school. It seemed that most students already ran for their lives. Maybe everyone was crazy? No, even a mind couldn't imagine something as catastrophic as what just happened.

A sane mind, at-least.

A Chariot landed outside of a hole in the wall, a girl with blonde hair got out of it. "Get in, quick."

"Why should we get in with a complete stranger!?" Skye screamed, not meaning too. She stared at the horse- Wait, she looked a little closer. It was a Hippalectryon, half rooster and half horse!

Skye moved forward, and brushed the horse down. "Alright, Aaron, let's go." Aaron nodded, and quickly hopped into the chariot, not taking any chances to ask questions in fear that this chick might also be a monster.

Skye jumped in the chariot, and yelled "Go!" the Hippalectryon looked like it knew where it was going. And it started flying straight to Long Island, towards a camp-looking place. But it shimmered, it looked like a strawberry farm sometimes, and the other sometimes a camp. The chariot slowly landed in the camp, near a house. A large blue house, that is. The large, blue house's shadow dawned over them. It was roughly three stories high with an attic that looked like it had been withering away, not used in years.

Skye's cold blue eyes were freezing the Big House, she turned away and the ice melted. Aaron stared at her but she just turned away self-consciously. Skye looked at the blonde girl "So, I never got a name. I'm Skye.. You?"

The blonde girl looked like she was thinking about one-thousand things at once, but her head snapped to her and said "Annabeth, Head Counselor of the camp," Aaron gave her one of those 'go on' looks, as if a conversation was to start.

Annabeth looked at them both "You're older than thirteen….

But the gods promised… And the last time that happened.." She started walking off mumbling to herself.

Skye glared at her as she walked off, "Well that was fun.. Now we don't know what to do." Chiron walked out of the Big House, wait, he was in a wheelchair. That was an odd sight to see in a place like this, according to Skye's logic. "Well.. The orientation video isn't going to cover this, as you can see Ancient Greek monsters are real.. And so are gods. And you are the kin of the gods."

Skye was surprised, he was saying this all so pokerfaced, like he had to do this every day. "So? Who's my mom? Or dad! I never knew either." Chiron shook his head and said "Well.. They have to claim you." and then he started mumbling just like Annabeth.

"Claim? Like, deem them as theirs? Or, whoever they sired as a child.." Everyone was staring at her-, no not at her, above her. She looked up and saw a fading snowflake.

"Ave, Skye Oralee, Daughter of Khione. Goddess of Snow, blizzard-bringer."


End file.
